Into The Night
by Kayko19
Summary: Its finally started! Wolverine is bombarded by many new recruit(and the brotherhood gets some of their own) and he meets a new friend(and maybe somthing more). But her mission is to eliminate Xavier! How could this ever work? A story about love and reveng
1. Default Chapter

Into The Night  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC and the others belong to people on this site.  
  
Notes: YaY!!! It finally ready to go! Thank you all for the wonderful characters. They will be introduced in either the second or third chapter. Oh, and /../ are thoughts.  
  
Wolverine was riding along the highway. Kitty had gone somewhere with Lance again, and like a frigging babysitter (In Wolverine's own words), he was sent to find her. He scoffed, /Little kids aren't my responsibility. Big mutants are./ Oh well, it wasn't that big of a deal. As long as Lance was with Kitty, there would be no trouble from the brotherhood.  
Suddenly Wolverine felt a sharp pain and cried out. He looked at his arm, the elbow was bleeding badly, but thankfully his healing powers cleared it up in record time. Although whatever happened had ruined his good jacket. Wolverine growled and looked ahead of him, there was a person, most likely a woman, on a green Harley. The person was wearing a leather jacket, and they had a helmet on. It appeared that they had clipped him on purpose. /What's this?/ Logan thought. /Another one of Magneto's goons?/ He almost laughed loudly; this poor person really thought they could take on him? Oh well, if there was going to be a fight, he had to make sure she was an enemy, so he revved the throttle and pulled up alongside her. Wolverine almost crashed! It was a beautiful Green Harley classic with the words, Catch me if you can, engraved on the side. Then, before Wolverine could even think, the person on the bike reached out with her leg and kicked Wolverine's bike. "Whoa!" Wolverine thankfully regained control of the bike. His eyes narrowed, he was definitely dealing with an enemy. The biker pulled ahead quickly. Whoever it was, they were damn good. Wolverine tried to pull alongside her but every time he'd move, the biker would mimic him! If he went left, the biker would go left, and if Logan went right, the biker would also go right, making it impossible for him to pull up alongside. Then Wolverine had an idea, He'd get as close the other bike as possible, and pop the tire with one of his claws. 'Snikt!' The claws came out of one hand and Wolverine speeded up closer. But the biker had somehow sensed his attack! The biker skidded the Harley around Wolverine's bike as quick as a flash and clipped the back of Wolverine's Tire, sending him and his bike directly to the ground. Wolverine skidded on the ground for a while, and then finally stopped. He shoved the bike off of him and watch the bones in his legs mend before his eyes. He took of his helmet and cracked his neck. "Jesus Christ." He grunted. That was one of the most painful things to ever happen to him. Any normal person would have died. Wolverine looked up, the biker had stopped about ten yards in front of him and was facing him. Wolverine growled and unleashed his claws, but before they were event halfway out, the biker had skidded away to town. With a grunt, Wolverine stood up. Now that his legs were completely healed, he would drive home. It might be painful, but he had to do it. "What the hell was that?" He asked out loud to himself. It must have been one of Magneto's lackeys. Why else would somebody try to kill him like that? Wolverine shrugged it off, and got back on his bike. The poor thing was mangled from the crash, but surprisingly, it started just the same, and then Wolverine started on his drive home.  
  
Wolverine Grunted in pain as he parked his bike in the garage. /Maybe Charles'll know what the hell is going on./ He reasoned with himself and went inside. Xavier was sitting in the dining room having lunch. Logan looked around and saw no teenagers.  
"Where's all the kids?" He asked.  
"Not to worry Logan, Kitty came back and they all went to a football game. Dear lord, you crashed your bike?" Xavier examined Logan's injuries and asked.  
Logan grunted, "Actually I was attacked. Then I fell off my bike." Xavier raised an eyebrow, "Attacked? By whom?" Logan shrugged and sat down at the table. "I was hoping you'd be able to tell me that Charles. It was just some person on a green bike. They must have been a mutant though. Whoever it was sensed things I was doing before I even did them." He explained. "Hmm, that is interesting. I'll have to look into it. But for now, there are more important matters to attend to." Xavier thought calmly and took a bite of his food. Appalled, Logan leaned foreword, "What the hell could be more important than finding a new enemy?" He growled. Xavier smiled and wiped his face then said, "New Recruits."  
  
Thanks much! Will update soon! Review please!  
  
-Kayko 


	2. Introductions 1

Introductions 1  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but MY OC and that's it. All the others are not really mine. Notes: Like I said before, your OCs will either be introduced in this chapter or the next, depending on your team. So be patiant!!!  
  
"New what?!" Logan questioned and stood on his feet. Xavier smiled,  
"Recruits." He said bluntly. Logan was flabbergasted. He had not expected his day to turn out like this! First he almost gets killed and ruins his bike, and now this! He was about to open his mouth to protest but there was a knock at the door.  
"Ah!" Xavier put his fork down and smiled delightfully "That must be one of them now!" He exclaimed.  
"Just how many more are there Charles?" Wolverine asked. Xavier pulled away from the table and strolled towards the doorway,  
"About eight I believe." He finally answered before he opened the door. Wolverine's jaw dropped, eight?!  
"Hey, pops!" A girl with black and red hair and blue eyes walked in the door and rubbed the top of Xavier's head.  
The claws almost came out right then. So disrespectful! Logan growled and stepped into the room.  
The girl sat down on the couch and threw her bag on the floor, "Name's Kiah Firestar. I'm looking for some scientist named Charles Xavier? Ringing a bell?" She asked rudely.  
"I'm Professor Xavier. You must be one of the new recruits." Xavier said kindly. The girl held out her arm,  
"They call me nightmare." She smiled. Xavier took her hand and shook it.  
"Yes, I read much about your mutation. Very fascinating. Don't worry; there are other kids that live here. My original's are just at a football game. All besides Wolverine and storm that is. You'll be meeting the other brand new recruits in a moment when they arrive." He smiled at her. The girl raised an eyebrow,  
"Wolverine and Storm?" She asked curiously. Xavier nodded and pointed to Logan,  
"That's Wolverine. He has the healing factor and his entire skeleton is implanted with adamantium." He explained. Kiah gave sarcastic thumbs up and stood up. She cracked her neck from side to side.  
"You guys have a pretty nice setup. So how many people live here?" She asked.  
"Once all the newbies get here, twenty-three people." Logan responded. Kiah bit her bottom lip,  
"You guys must have your hands full if there's a lot of people like me around." Then the doorbell rang. Wolverine grunted and answered the door. There stood a girl with light brown hair and kind Crystal blue eyes. A rather dark looking young man with sunglasses also accompanied her on.  
"We're looking for Professor Xavier?" The girl asked.  
Logan half grunted, "Ya found him." He let them in and pointed to the Professor who was smiling with glee. The young man looked half ready to wipe that goofy smile of off his face.  
"Hi! We're some new recruits! I'm," She started but the professor interrupted her, "Diana Vergoza." He glanced over at the boy, "And you must be Chris Black. I'm very pleased the meet you. Both of you." He told them. Diana smiled and Chris just frowned and nodded.  
"Well anyways," Diana smiled, "I'm also known as Kitten. It's just something that's seemed to have stuck with me."  
The Professor nodded, "And you?" He asked Chris.  
"Specter." He said quickly.  
"Well I'm Nightmare!" Kiah shouted from behind them. Diana jumped and looked in her direction.  
"Wow! You scared me!" She said huskily trying to catch her breath.  
Logan opened the door quickly, there were two girls standing in the doorway about to knock on the door. Logan had sensed them there.  
"U-uhhh.." One of the girls stuttered.  
"Come in." Wolverine growled and opened the door. The two girls walked in looking kind of nervous.  
"Don't be scared. I am Professor Xavier. Welcome to the institute." The professor smiled and told them.  
/Charles, your enjoying this way to much./ Wolverine thought. Xavier had heard him and sent him a kind smile then turned his attention back to the two girls. The first had long brown hair with red streaks and brown eyes. The second had a very distinguish color of red hair with blacks streaks and blue eyes.  
"Let me guess.." The professor put his hands together and pondered.  
"You two are Lisa Vanghou and Jessica Ryder." He smiled. The two girls nodded.  
"Otherwise known as Zerl Helos and Nightryder." Lisa responded. The other recruits who had already arrived soon introduced themselves to Lisa and Jessica.  
"Hey! Don't forget that scary guy uhh, Wolverine! Yeah!" Said Kiah loudly.  
"Who?" The others asked.  
"Oh yes!" The Professor jumped with glee, "That's Wolverine." He pointed towards Logan who was leaning on the wall being extremely unsocialable.  
"Why is he here? Is he a student?" Jessica asked curiously.  
"Actually, I do a lot of your training." He told her.  
"What kind of training?" Asked Chris calmly.  
"Combat and that sort of thing." Wolverine smiled as some of the girls quivered in fear. /This might be fun./ He thought.  
"Well, you all may go into the kitchen and find some food. It's over there." Xavier pointed. And with that, all of the recruits ran at full speed towards the kitchen. Xavier chuckled and Wolverine frowned.  
"We got some weird ones Charles." Logan complemented.  
"Indeed. But don't worry. I'm sure you'll whip them into shape real quick." Xavier assured him.  
Logan smirked evilly, "I plan to." Then the door bell rang again and Wolverine answered.  
"Hi I'm Reese Page." The girl at the door said.  
  
Hey peeps I'm sorry but you guys exuded your brotherhood member amount so I'm going to have to make one of you a late member of the X-men. Sorry but rules are rules! Please review!!!  
  
-Kayko 


	3. Introductions 2

Chapter Two: Introductions 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Notes: Sorry I haven't written in a while. I just have been so busy with school and all. Plus I got a new boy friend so that takes up time too. But I'll write as much as I can I promise!!! ^_^  
  
Tawny Creed brushed her hair out of her eyes and leaned on her father's shoulders. It was finally the day! Her dad came back and she was going to fight along with him!  
"Thanks." She mumbled, trying not to show her happiness. Sabertooth growled and nodded. Tawny knew then he wasn't exactly the warmest person in the world.  
The car stopped, and the two of them got out. It wasn't exactly incognito meeting Magneto and the others at the public park, but as long as it was quiet, she didn't care. Nobody was there yet except for them. The car pulled away and Tawny sat on the bench. Sabertooth picked his teeth with one of his claws and glared at passers by to keep them from going to the park.  
Soon Lance's jeep pulled up. Fred, Toad, Wanda, Pietro, and Lance all hopped out. Pietro speeded up to Tawny with his usual arrogant smirk.  
"Who's this?" He asked and poked her shoulder.  
"That's my daughter Tawny." Sabertooth growled. "And leave her alone." Pietro shrugged his shoulders and walked away.  
"Where's the others, yo?" Todd asked. Sabertooth and Tawny both shrugged and shook their heads. A girl soon walked up to the park. She had black hair, and pale skin. She looked an awful lot like Wanda, just with longer hair.  
"I'm here for a meeting of some kind?" She told them. She looked sort of confused.  
"That's us." Fred smiled widely. The girl shot Pietro a flirtatious smile and walked over to him. He was sitting on the bench, looking as bored as could be. Without Daniels around, no one else had the guts to challenge him.  
"I'm Diana." The girl held out her hand. Pietro took it and shook it happily.  
"I'm Quicksilver. I can run super fast. What's your power?" He asked her. Diana realized he was still holding her hand, but that didn't bother her.  
"I can kill with a kiss." She told him. Pietro winced in fear and quickly pulled his hand away.  
"Are there any more new people?" Diana turned and asked Wanda, realizing Pietro was loosing intrest.  
"How the hell should I know?" Wanda Grumbled and walked over to a tree. Todd quickly followed her,  
"What's the matter Wanda-kins?" He asked her.  
"Back off slime breath!" She hissed at him. An old Black motorcycle pulling up interrupted their fight. The driver pulled off the helmet. It was a girl with brown hair, and brown eyes.  
"Incubus!" Fred yelled out and ran over to him.  
"Fat Freddy!" The girl ran up to Fred and hugged him.  
"You two know each other?" Lance walked up to them and asked her.  
"We met at the National moose convention." Incubus explained. Lance looked confused, but he shrugged it off.  
"I'm Kayla Conzensa by the way." She told him. Lance gave her a salute and sat down on the far side of the bench from Tawny.  
"All black. That wasn't what it was like last time I saw you." Fred observed Kayla's outfit and chuckled.  
"That's because last time I was in a moose outfit." She glared at him and took off her gloves and placed them in her back pocket. Kayla had a cute sense to her. She wasn't stunningly beautiful, but incredibly cute.  
After a while, more people showed up. This included, Deva kent (A girl who seemed outrageously hyper), and Elizabeth Drakwholm, who wouldn't stop smoking and blowing it in Sabertooth's face (something that annoyed him incredibly).  
Pietro finally couldn't stand it anymore. He ran over to Lance's car, and ran back with a basketball in his hands.  
"Who dare's challenge me?" He asked and spanned the ball on his finger. Soon, Fred, Toad, Lance, Pietro, Tawny, Deva, and Kayla all began to play H.O.R.S.E. Pietro was winning so far, and rubbing it in all the other's faces.  
They ones shooting hoops didn't notice and Green Harley Classic with the words, Catch me if you can, engraved on the side. The driver took off their helmet, and swished their hair around. It was a strange, yet beautiful looking young woman. She had long silver hair, a pair of sunglasses on, shiny green Capri pants, a small black shirt, combat boots, and a bandana tied around her forehead.  
She stepped slowly towards the basketball court in a shashy fashion. One that made Wanda turn her head and watch what she was doing. Deva made a shot, but it bounced off the back-bored and landed at the strange young woman's feet. She picked up the ball, and everyone turned to look at her. She smirked evilly and spun the ball on her pointer finger.  
"Can I play?" Her sultry voice was seductive, but also sort of high pitched.  
"First of all," Pietro went up to her and tried to grab the ball out of her hands, but she moved it so quickly event Pietro couldn't catch it from her.  
"Who are you?" He asked and pointed a finger. The woman raised her eyebrows and lowered her sunglasses a little bit to reveal her glowing yellow eyes.  
"You know, you look just like your old man." She told him. Pietro flinched,  
"How do you know my dad?" He asked and tried to steal the ball away from her again, but she moved it behind her back.  
"Lets just say I've known him for a while." She frowned.  
"So are we gonna play basketball or what?" She asked. Pietro smiled and tried to steal the ball again. He moved closer to her slowly and placed has hands on her hips.  
"You mean like, one-on-one?" He smiled at her and purred. The woman turned around so that her back was facing Pietro. She held the ball high in front of her.  
"One on one? You got it tiger." She told him with and evil cackle. That's when she bounced to ball hard and quickly between her legs so that it came up and smacked him in-between the legs. Pietro fell to the ground in pain. Wanda laughed out loud and almost fell to the ground as well. All of the other's looked stunned. Pietro yowled in pain and curled up in a ball. Sabertooth leapt at her from behind, but the woman sensed it and grabbed his arm, and flung him foreword into the basketball hoop. The others were about to attack her when they heard Magneto.  
"That's enough!" He yelled out. They all turned to look at him. Including the mysterious girl, who waved.  
"That's plenty of fun for you today Melony." He smiled at her. The girl put the ball down and walked over to stand by Magneto's side.  
Pietro got up and lowered his head in shame.  
"This Is Melony Black. Otherwise known as Instinct." Magneto introduced them.  
"Sorry if I came off as a little mean, tiger. I'm just a little defensive. I've learned to me through life just as I'm sure your sister has." Melony lowered her sunglasses again and smiled at Pietro.  
"Oh no, don't worry about it." He said to her in a squeaky voice.  
"Well," Magneto continued. "I'm sure you've all met. All of you new recruits will be going home with the Brotherhood tonight. Except Melony of corse."  
Lance stepped forward, "Where's she going?" He asked.  
"She is plenty skilled, so she will be with the Acolytes. Until I think she is ready to be bumped up." Magneto told them.  
"How could she be bumped up from the Acolytes? I thought that was your best group!" Sabertooth growled and protested.  
"Not exactly. Once she's ready, she's going to be my right hand man. Or girl I should say." Magneto patted her on the back and smiled. After that there was much anger and quarreling among Pietro, Sabertooth, and Magneto. Soon Magneto got bored with it though, and declared the meeting over. Everyone went to his or her new homes after that. Except Melony, who was on her was out to spy on Xavier.  
  
To be continued!!!  
  
Hope you liked it! Please review so that I can continue!  
  
-Kayko 


	4. Rogue's Got Friends

Chapter three: Rogue's Got Friends  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Notes: YaY! I'm alive! And the writer's block is gone! When new boys are around, you girls know how it is ;). Anyways, here's the next chapter!  
  
Kiah quickly chomped down on her sandwich. She tore at it in furry and snarled because of her hunger. This caused all the other's to look at her in wonder. The food dropped out of her mouth and she snapped at them,  
"What? Haven't ya ever seen a hungry person before?" She dropped her food and wiped her face on her sleeve. Chris shot her a look and frowned. He was looking as sour as Wolverine. Kith let out a loud belch; Diana bursted out laughing. She seemed to be the only one who thought it was funny; besides Kiah who had a smirk of success on her face.  
"So the other's are at a football game?" Jessica asked Xavier nervously. She obviously felt a little overshadowed between both Chris and Logan looking ready to attack.  
"Yes, they should be back soon though. I told them I had a surprise for them tonight." Xavier explained to her.  
"What are their Names?" Lisa asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I'm dieing to know as well!" Reese chimed and smiled at Lisa.  
The professor clapped his hands together happily, "I was hoping you'd ask that. As it should take up some time." Wolverine groaned,  
"Whoa boy, here we go!" Logan took a seat in the corner of the room and tipped his chair against the wall.  
"First, There's Scott Summers, otherwise known as Cyclops. He's a very friendly boy, so you all should get along with him well." Xavier told them and smiled.  
"Then there's Jean. She's friendly as well. Kitty, otherwise known as Shadowcat. That girl is quite cheerful."  
"And quite annoying." Logan interrupted. The recruits (all besides Chris) chuckled at Xavier's annoyed face and listened to him Continue.  
"You will meet Hank later. He is quite the brilliant scientist. He comes in handy when we have injuries. There is Ray Crisp, also known as Berserker. He came a bit earlier then you children did. Samuel Guthrie also resides her. His alias is Cannonball, and he is also a fairly new recruit. Also there is Bobby Drake, or Iceman, Jamie Madrox or multiple, Roberto De Costa, known as sunspot, Rahne Sinclair, or Wolfsbane, and," Xavier paused and thought.  
"Oops! I almost forgot Rogue! She has been with us for quite some time now!" Xavier finished and chuckled.  
"Rogue." Chris whispered to himself quietly. Wolverine still heard him, and shot him a glare.  
Xavier turned to Wolverine with a look of perplexity on his face, "Now who am I forgetting Logan, I know there is someone it's just." BAMF! Blue smoke puffed into the room and a laughing hairy boy was hanging from the chandlear by his feet.  
"KURT!" The professor yelled.  
"ELF!" Logan grunted and yelled.  
Kurt grabbed a roll off of Jessica's plate and she squealed.  
"Honey, I'm home!" Kurt laughed and bit into the roll.  
"Yes uhmmm," The professor wiped his face. "Kurt this is the surprise! More new recruits!" Xavier pointed the people at the table out to him.  
"Oh! Hello! OOOO!!!!" Kurt's German voice rang throughout the room as he fell from the Chandlear, but he quickly bamfed before he hit the table and landed in a heap on the floor.  
"Where are the other's elf?" Logan asked him as Kurt hopped to his feet.  
"Zay are out in ze car. They vill be here in a minute." Kurt told him. He leaned over on the table and look at the others,  
"So vat are your names?" He asked. They all just glared at him in astonishment. Jean walked into the dinning room seconds later, laughing and in Scott's arms.  
"Hello Scott. Hello Jean." Xavier smiled at them. Scott nodded, and Jean stopped laughing to turn their attention to the new recruits.  
"Who are these guys?" Jean asked.  
"Zay are the new recruits." Kurt smiled. Scott also smiled, but Jean didn't seem very amused.  
"I thought we already had those." Jean huffed.  
"We didn't Red. Now the others are the old recruits, and these ones are new." Logan told her. Just then, Kitty phased through the wall. This startled Logan and knocked his chair over, sending him to the ground.  
"Half-pint!" He groaned. Kitty turned around.  
"Like, sorry Logan!" She giggled.  
"As Kurt said! These are the new recruits!" Xavier said loudly to capture everyone's attention.  
Kitty looked over at the table and smiled, "I'm like, Kitty and who are you all?" She asked them. Xavier smiled and stalled over to the side of the table.  
"I'd be more than happy to introduce them all." He told Kitty, Scott, Jean, and Kurt.  
"This is Reese Page, who can render herself invisible. She also goes by Enigma. This is Jessica Ryder or Nightryder; she can transform herself into a creature with incredible fighting skills. The rather loud one over at that end of the table is Kiah Firestar. She likes to be called nightmare as well. She can manipulate a person's nightmare and make it real. The young man is Chris Black or Specter. He can create hexes, just like Ms. Maximoff. There is Diana Vergoza or Kitten who can transform into a cat- beast at will. Last, but not least, is Lisa Vanghou or Zarel Helos who has telekintics and an easily controlled, less extreme version of Rogue's powers." They all stood up as Xavier introduced them.  
"Nice to meet you all. I'm Scott and this is Jean." Scott introduced them both and smiled kindly at the others. Jean scoffed and walked into the living room.  
"Hey shades, where's Rogue?" Logan asked concerned.  
"She, like, stayed at the gym. She said that she like, was going to get some combat training done or something." Kitty said and started talking to the new girls.  
Logan groaned, "I told stripe's to train here with me! She doesn't know how much Magneto has got it out for her! I'm gonna go get her Charles." Logan grabbed the keys to the X-van and headed for the door.  
"Wait! Take some of the new recruits!" Xavier stopped him. Logan growled and turned around, "Common Charles! I'll be faster on my own!" He complained. Xavier slammed his fist down on the table in anger. Everyone looked at in total shock. Xavier wasn't angry often.  
The Professor clenched his fist and eyes shut and spoke as calmly as he could, "I want them to meet Rogue face to face, Logan! She is in need of some friends. You above all people should know she doesn't have very many close people she trusts. You're the only one. Now please! At least take one of them!" Wolverine just nodded. He was still in shock at the Professor's anger.  
Surprisingly, Chris stood up,  
"I'll go." He said firmly and walked over to Wolverine. The two of them went out the door, and hopped into the X-van. "Is Professor Xavier always so angry?" Reese whispered over to Kitty, who shook her head.  
"He's actually, like, a really nice guy. He doesn't get mad often." She told her.  
  
Logan quickly started the car as soon as Chris got in. He drove quickly and recklessly. /Where could Rogue be?/ He wondered to himself. Logan then looked over at Chris, who was looking out the window with a look as cold as Logan's on his face. /This kid's had some trouble in his past. He's almost as sour-faced as I am./ Logan smiled sympathetically. "Where ya from, kid?" He asked as kindly as he could. "My basement." Chris responded bluntly and full of hurtfully true sarcasm. "Really?" Logan tried to think of something to say, "I'm from, well, I'm not sure. The only thing I could tell you for sure is all the way back to World War II." Chris turned and looked at him with a slight frown, "You don't look that old." He seemed not to believe him. Logan just chuckled, people normally didn't. "That's cuz of my healin' factor. It keeps me from cutting my hands up when I do this." Logan Explained and unleashed the claws in his right hand as he took it off the wheel. "Impressive Gramps. So your what, eighty?" Chris's voice dripped with sarcasm. Logan pulled his claws back in and tapped the side of his head, "Once again, I couldn't tell ya. Whoever put metal in my bones, decided to erase my memory while he was at it." Chris didn't frown or smile; he just shrugged his shoulders and looked back out the window. Moments later, Logan came to a sudden stop by Bayville High. "What is it? Is that 'Rogue' girl here?" Chris asked him and rubbed the front of his head (It had slammed into the dashboard because of Logan's stop). Logan just nodded, "Damn girl stole my bike too." But Logan didn't say it with anger; in fact, he said it with a smile on his face. Chris looked at the motorcycle in the school parking lot. "So what's this Rogue girls real name?" Chris asked. He knew this was the most he had said to anybody in a very long time. "I wouldn't know. I don't event thinks she knows. Even if she does, she wouldn't tell anybody anyways." Logan moved the x-van again and parked next to his bike. "Oh, what's her power?" Chris asked him another question. Logan paused before he told him, "Don't tell her I told ya what it is, cuz I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me to. Rogue absorbs energy when people or mutants come in contact with her skin. When she touches humans, she takes their memories and life force, and when she touches mutants, she can take their powers for a little bit as well. It's a curse on her. A horrible one, the poor kid shouldn't have to deal with that." By the time Logan had finished this, they were already out of the car, and strolling into the halls. Chris pondered what this girl would look like, but he couldn't put a mental picture on it. Logan and Chris went up a flight of stairs and were walking towards the door. "What is she like?" Chris asked one more question. Logan stopped, "Lonely." He said and then opened the door. Inside, Chris saw a beautiful, pale, skinny girl. She was wearing a small black tank top, some tight black spandex pants, and some black gloved. He hair was short and a red-brown color with Thick white streaks in the front that hung in her face. She was kicking and punching a punching bag. She flew back in a backhand spring about twelve feet, and then ran foreword in a charge. She kicked and punched the bag in furry and yelled loudly at it. Finally, she spun around, and hit it with the back of her heal, which knocked it off its chains and onto the ground. Rogue's chest heaved up and down, and sweat poured down her forehead. Chris looked over and saw the huge smile on Logan's face. /What is the old geezer thinking?/ Chris wondered to himself. Rogue picked the bag back up and threw it into the air. With that, she jumped, and back kicked it into the wall. The bag hit the wall and made an imprint in the drywall. /Holy crap! This girl is strong!/ Chris' jaw dropped and he looked bewildered. Logan clapped and chuckled loudly, which made Rogue spin around startled. Her frown faded and a smile curled on her lips. "Ya scared tha piss out of me Wolvie." Her southern accent was strong and intimidating. "Out of you? What tha hell did ya think I thought when you didn't come home with the others?" Logan frowned at her. Rogue shrugged and her emerald green eyes looked at the ground. "Ding-dong, tha witch is dead?" She guessed and let out a sigh. Logan folded his arms, "Not even close. Actually I thought, 'Gee. How many of Magneto's lackeys do I think it took to finally take her down?'" Rogue groaned, "Stop worryin' Logan! Ah can take care of mahself!" She walked over to them and punched Logan playfully in the shoulder. "Ah'm a big girl Wolvie. Ah can tie mah own shoes and everythang. Ya need to losin' up." She kidded him. Logan didn't seem to think it was funny. "Ya forget who we're talking about. This is Magneto. Who knows what he's got up his sleeve now that he's back in business! And according to the Professor, he gunnin' for you. Apparently he knows something we don't. So keep it under wraps, ok? I don't want you to meet some super mutant in a dark alley all alone." Logan rubbed the top of her head playfully. "Ya ferget who yer talkin' to. Ah'm tha Rogue. The scariest thing in that alley would be me. But I have to rethink one thing. It's kinda unreasonable to ask you to losin' up when ah'm tha ice queen. So, Ah'm sorry about that." Rogue stood up strait and looked over at Chris. "So who's this?" She pointed. "One of the eight of Xavier's new recruits. His name's Chris Black." Rogue looked over at him and waved. For the first time in a while, Chris smiled. Finally, somebody who felt how he looked. Rogue instantly looked back at Logan, "Eight new recruits? Urg! Ah swear, Xavier only brings new people to annoy me!" Rogue groaned. Logan nodded, "We have ta go. Xavier wants you back ta meet tha rest." Rogue pushed past them, careful not to touch their skin. "Hang on! Ah have ta change! If ah'm gonna go back there and deal with a bunch of idiot valley girls and such, ah mine as well be covered up. It's a bit to tempting when it would be so easy ta suck them all dry." Rogue headed down to the girl's locker room and walked in. Wolverine and Chris waited outside and leaned on the wall. "She sure is somthin' aint she? To bad she's only that way when she's around me. It's only because I'm like a father to her though. I really wish the kid had more friends. It would be good for her." Chris wasn't really sure if Logan ment to say that out loud or not, but either way, he just nodded. "Rogue's got friends, but she don't know it. She doesn't really consider them friends. But, Rogue's definitely got friends." Logan once again rambled on while Chris listened, and mentally smiled.  
  
Rogue stretched into the air. She took off her shirt and sat down on a bench by her changing locker. Her head was throbbing, and her thoughts once again wandered to the cliff incident, and she silently began to sob. Then there was a sound; it was the sound of footsteps on the other side of the row of lockers she was leaning on. Rogue quickly stood up. She crept slowly to edge of the lockers. The footsteps grew louder, there was definitely someone coming. /Who tha hell would be wandering in the girls locker room for no reason when school is out?/ Rogue thought. She narrowed her eyes and got ready to fight. Once the steps grew right next to her, Rogue swung her arm around and hit the person, sending to the ground. Rogue turned, there was a boy lying on the ground knocked out, with chestnut brown hair, and a strange hat on. This wasn't exactly the vicious criminal Rogue had thought it was. What if he pressed charges? "OH crap. Ah'm in deep shit now." Rogue groaned and changed into her regular outfit.  
  
To Be Continued!!!  
  
Hope yall liked it! Please review and tell me what ya think!  
  
-Kayko 


	5. Spy Game

Chapter four: Spy Game  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
Notes: I know I haven't updated in a while, but the whole Christmas season caught up with me and I got a little busy. But I'm back now!!  
  
The boy from Rogue's attack was laying asleep on the couch in the X- men living room. Meanwhile Rogue was sitting on a chair in the dining area getting scolded by Wolverine.  
"Ya hit a flamin' kid fer no reason Stripes! Where's yer motivation fer that?" He growled and paced up and down. Rogue lifted her head and scowled,  
"Ah did it because ya were giving me crap about Magneta! Ah only did it because ah thought it was one of his goons!" Rogue growled back. Wolverine sighed and rubbed his temple.  
"I guess that I understand that.. But the fact is ya knocked his fricking block off! I'm very proud of that hit and all," Logan had a slight smile on his face, "But what if tha kid has a rich family who wants to sue Xavier's ass?"  
Rogue tipped her chair back, "Ah thought about that after ah hit him, ok? And if that's tha case, whah(Why) don't we just have Xavier put some kahnd of mahnd thingy oh him?"  
Xavier strolled in just as Rogue had finished her sentence. He sighed a little and put a hand on Rogue's shoulder.  
"That may be the case, but we'll just have to wait until the boy wakes up. Do not fret Rogue; you are not in trouble. We just want you to understand that." Rogue wouldn't let him finish his sentence.  
"It was a bad thang ta do, ah've been a bad little girl, blah, blah, blah," Rogue shrugged and got up and walked out of the room.  
Reese was leaning on the side of the wall as Rogue walked out.  
"Hey." Reese said quietly. Rogue spun around, surprised to see her there. Rogue glared for a moment, then smiled a little.  
"Hey. Ya must be one of tha professor's new recruits." Rogue's smile faded a little and she examined the girl. She looked like a prep, but so far, she didn't seem to act like one.  
"Yeah. I'm Reese. I can make myself invisible. What can you do?" She asked quietly. Rogue's eyes turned dark and watery. She quickly turned around and left the room. She walked up to stairs with a strait face and continued on her way to her room.  
'Was it something I said?' Reese wondered. She simply shrugged it off, and walked away.  
  
Meanwhile, the brand new recruits were meeting the others outside. Many of them were engulfed in conversations and games, except for Chris, who was standing in a corner watching the others.  
Kurt threw one of Bobby's homemade snowballs at Kiah. It hit her in the back of the head.  
"Alright, who threw that?!" She turned around and demanded. Kurt pointed to Bobby who was in a deep conversation with Diana. Wack! Before Bobby knew it, Kiah had tackled him.  
"Throw a snowball at me will ya?" She grunted and attempted to strangle him. Bobby put one of his hands on Kiah's face.  
"Yow! Your hands are cold!" She jumped off of him and fell on her butt. Bobby stood up and made a ball of ice in his hand.  
"That, my friend, is why they call me Iceman." He smirked. Diana jumped up and down.  
"OOOHHH! I wanna show you my power but I might get caught!" She growled.  
"Oh common, show us." Kiah complained.  
"Yeah, show us!" Bobby and Sam joined in.  
"Well." Diana thought for a moment, "Ok!" She smiled. Bobby and Sam high-fived each other and folded their arms.  
Brown Fur engulfed Diana's skin and the legs on her pants ripped to shreds. Her ears became long, pointed, and hairy. Her eyes turned blood- shot red, and she grew long fangs and claws. Bobby, Sam, and Kiah looked absolutely horrified.  
"What's the matter Bobby? Scared?" Diana flipped her hair and growled. The only thing Bobby managed to do was run, but Diana quickly chased after him and caught him. Rahne was the only one who seemed to find it funny. She laughed and pointed.  
"Yeah, now bite him!" She laughed loudly.  
Lisa shrugged and looked over at Kurt who was hanging from the tree.  
"Does this place have any video games?" She asked him. Kurt bamfed to the ground with a smile and nodded,  
"Jah! Come vis me!" He told her. Kurt quickly grabbed onto her shoulder and they both bamfed back into the mansion.  
  
Meanwhile, the boy Rogue had hit was just waking up. He groaned and rubbed his head. Xavier quickly sped over to his side.  
"You are awake my boy, that is good." Xavier said calmly. The boy sat up,  
"Where-where am I?" He asked.  
"You are in Xavier's School for the gifted. The girl who knocked you out brought you here. She sends her apologies; she thought you were someone else. Anyways, I am Professor Charles Xavier. Who are you my boy?" He smiled kindly. The boy's eyes widened and he smiled.  
"Oh Professor Xavier! I have been looking for you! I am Sircosgi Ardiwin. I am here to be a member of the X-men." He shook Xavier's hand.  
"Ah yes! The boy who can control water! I was wondering when you would arrive! Oh, Rogue is terribly sorry about hitting you. She is a bit defensive you see." Xavier explained.  
Sircosgi rubbed the back of his head, "You mean I got beat up by a girl. Man, that's not cool. She got me real good too."  
Xavier chuckled, "Yes well, most of the others are outside. You may go introduce yourself if you'd like." Sircosgi nodded, and went outside to meet the others.  
  
Rogue sat in her room and looked out of the window. She sighed and tried to contemplate her reasoning for pushing her stepmother off of the cliff again. Was Kurt still mad at her? Why did she get so mad when that girl just asked what her powers were? These were many of the questions that went through her mind as Rogue began to cry again.  
"Ah hate this!" She hugged her pillow.  
"Ah hate being what ah am! Ah'm poison." Rogue threw the pillow at her bed, sobbed, and continued watching the sunset.  
Quietly, and unexpectedly, and small figure dropped down from the ceiling. Rogue turned around to see a girl a little older then her, with Silver hair with black streaks, a pair of sunglasses on, and a weird looking outfit.  
"Hey." The girl said calmly. Rogue gasped and opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out.  
"No, no! Don't be scared! I don't want to hurt you." The girl stepped a little closer.  
"What d'ya want?!" Rogue demanded.  
"I overheard you crying, I just wanted to know what's wrong." The girl explained. Rogue's jaw dropped. She wanted to help her?  
"Who are ya?" She asked calmly. The girl sat down next to Rogue on the window seal.  
"If you really want to know, I'm Melony Black. I'm a mutant. Now I need to leave soon, so please tell me who you are and what's troubling you." The girl explained.  
"Mah name is Rogue. And I don't think I should tell you. What were you doing here? Were ya spying on me?" She questioned her.  
"No, not you." Melony smiled.  
"What's that supposed ta mean? Yer one of Magneto's goons arnt ya?" Rogue's eyes Narrowed.  
"I don't feel like answering that right now Rogue, but I give you my word, you can trust me. I'm not gonna tell anybody anything if you don't want me to." Melony put a hand on Rogue's shoulder.  
"Ah don't even know you!" Rogue retorted.  
Melony shrugged and took off her sunglasses. Rogue looked at her eyes and gasped. They were bright, glowing yellow!  
"I don't think it makes a difference. You wouldn't tell anybody you know anyways would you? I'm new in town, I don't know anybody yet, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell them anything. So this is an easy way to get everything off your chest. It'll feel better after you tell someone, I promise. " Melony's voice was trusting. Rogue knew that this was a girl who just dropped from the ceiling, but she seemed to mean her no harm. Plus, she was the first person who wanted to know if Rogue was ok. Nobody else had even bothered.  
"D'ya swear ya won't tell?" Rogue asked her. Melony nodded and smiled. Rogue sighed and spilled it out; everything about the cliff, her power, and being lonely and tired.  
"Maybe ah should just run away." Rogue said.  
"No! Don't do that! You've got a lot of things going for you here! You may not see it, but there are plenty of people you can talk to. This Kurt seems pretty understanding, I'm sure he's not still mad. You should try talking to him about it. As for being lonely, I'm afraid I can't give you much information on that. I'm lonely myself, and I know how it feels. Just remember that you have friends. Even if it seems you don't, you do. You just don't let anybody get close enough." Melony told her and stood on her feet.  
"Ah suppose you're raght. Maybe ah should just talk ta Kurt. After all, he's all tha family I've got." Rogue smiled a little. Melony put on her glasses and smiled,  
"You're getting it. You just need some time to heal, I know how it feels to betrayed. I've been there. But the sun will always rise tomorrow, and that's something to look foreword to." She stood on the edge of the window.  
Rogue was now smiling like she hadn't in a while, "That's almost exactly what Logan said." Melony stopped at Rogue's words.  
"He did, did he? Hmm, well it's like I said, keep your chin up. I'll try to keep up mine. Just go talk to your brother if you need help. In the mean time, if you need me, I'll be watching." Melony finished her sentence and was gone out of the window before Rogue could think twice.  
  
Melony scaled the walls and climbed to the roof.  
'Why did I just do that? Nobody had ever done that for me.' She wondered. Melony looked off the side of the mansion at the other mutants outside.  
'It's getting late. I'll finish spying on Xavier later. But first I've gotta make sure that burly guy isn't outside to ruin my escape plan.' She thought and scanned the area for any signs of Wolverine. It seemed almost everyone was out there besides him and Xavier. So she scaled back down the side of the wall, and walked over to her bike.  
  
"That smell!" Wolverine stood up and grumbled. He sniffed the air. There was a very distincting smell of peaches and wine in the air. He sniffed strongly, enjoying the smell, and contemplating it. He had smelled it earlier, but where? He thought for a few moments, but then the smell was gone.  
'Damn! I almost had it too!' Logan thought and sat back down. Xavier wheeled into the room and raised an eyebrow at Wolverine.  
"Is there something wrong Logan?" He asked. Logan chuckled,  
"As if you'd have to ask Charles. I just smelled something I think I smelled earlier. I was trying to figure out what it was, that's all." He told him.  
"Indeed." Xavier responded. Logan quickly grabbed to keys to his motorcycle off of the table.  
"I'm going out. I'll be back by midnight." He growled and walked out the door.  
  
To Be Continued!!  
  
Woo hoo! Long chapter! Oh well. ^_^ Please reply!  
  
-Kayko 


	6. First Dance

Chapter Five: First Dance  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Notes: Sorry I haven't updated in what seems like ages. I've been real busy seeing as it is the last week of the semester and all.  
  
Logan parked his bike slowly and took off his helmet. He was still trying to think of what that smell earlier had been! Sure he had enhanced senses, but memory wasn't really one of his strongest attributes.  
  
As he entered the bar, Logan gazed around him. It seemed pretty empty. Except for a bunch of some college kids and some hookers. Logan made his way to a booth and sat down.  
  
"Hey Louie!" He growled loudly. The middle-aged, bald bartender glanced up at him.  
  
"What'll it be Wolverine?" The bartender smiled and yelled back.  
  
"Just get me a beer!" Logan yelled back and leaned tensely over the table. His senses were tingling, something wasn't right.  
  
He glanced over at the college kids. One of them had a hooker on his lap, the others were drinking enough to make Wolverine tipsy just watching them. Then he glanced over at Louie who was cleaning some cups. The last place he darted his eyes was the doorway. He starred at it for a good minute until it swung open, and a figure walked inside.  
  
This figure was in the form of a beautiful young woman. She had long silver and black hair, and some dark sunglasses on. She wore green pleather Capri pants that seemed to fit her like they were painted on, a leather jacket, a bandanna tied around her forehead, and some big ass combat boots on. Her smile a soulful and seducing, and she had a smell of peaches and wine.  
  
If Wolverine could have thought of something to say he would have, but the barkeep beat his to it.  
  
"Damn." Louise said loudly, bringing the college kids' attention to the doorway.  
  
The young girl walked over the bar and sat down. She swished her hair behind her back and smirked.  
  
"What'll it be missy?" Louis leaned over and winked at her flirtatiously.  
  
"Arnt you gonna ask for my I.D.?" she asked. Logan noted her voice had a slight Italian accent to it.  
  
"If it keeps that jacket of yours from staying on, hell no." Louis said. The girl frowned. Them smiled. She motioned for Louis to lean in a little more and he did quickly.  
  
Before Louis could respond, she had grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked his body foreword.  
  
"Go get me a miller light before I tear you a new one sweetie." She growled and threw him back a little.  
  
Louis stood up with a surprised look on his face, "Comin' right up." He smiled and walked away.  
  
The woman slipped off her jacket as Louis was pouring her drink to reveal a small, black t-shirt. She placed her jacket on the stool next to her and cracked her knuckles.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan was at a loose. She smelled the same as the scent earlier. What the hell did she have to do with it though? It couldn't be a coincidence. He knew it had been her he had smelled earlier and that was final. That was decided. Now the only thing left to do was to figure out where he had smelled it before.  
  
Louis set the beer in front of the girl with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What's yer name bad ass?" He asked sarcastically. The girl frowned and took a sip of her beer.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business barkeep but it's.." She started, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She quickly turned around to face a drunken, biker looking college boy who looked strong enough to take down Booker T.  
  
"Hey baby." He burped out and grabbed her wrist. She cringed and wore an expression that showed just how disgusted she was.  
  
"How's about you and me hit the dance floor?" He winked at her.  
  
"How about YOU hit that dance floor sonny." She smiled evilly and retorted. The drunk looked utterly confused.  
  
"Wha-" He tried to ask her but before he could say it, he found himself face down on the floor.  
  
Wolverine let out a hardy laugh and covered his mouth. The girl simply smirked and then turned around.  
  
However it was only a few minutes before the college boy was back up. He yanked up the girl by her arm and pushed her against the bar.  
  
"Now that wasn't very nice. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you." He shook his finger at her.  
  
Wolverine was already storming over towards them. He yanked the boy off of her and threw him back.  
  
"Wolverine! You coot! Ya know I don't permit bar fights!" Louis shouted at him. But it was to late. With one blow of Logan's fist, the kid was down and out. His guy friends were quick to defend him.  
  
One of them ran over to him and jumped on his back. The girl peeled him off and kicked him in the face. More bodies flew around until the only ones left standing in the room were, Logan, the girl, Louis, and a couple of drunks and hookers (who weren't technically standing).  
  
The girl looked at Wolverine and he jaw dropped. /Oh no not him!/ She thought.  
  
"You ok kid?" Logan growled and asked her.  
  
The girl stopped panicking and smiled, "You sure can fight. Mind if I sit with you?" She asked politely.  
  
Logan just nodded and the girl quickly followed behind him. Logan sat down and the girl sat in the booth on the opposite side of him.  
  
"You never answered my question kid." He smiled at her.  
  
"I'm just fine. Worry about yourself big guy." She responded and took a sip of her glass. Logan chuckled and leaned back.  
  
"So you got a name? Or are ya just gonna settle for kid?" Logan asked. She was apprehensive at first, but since nobody else was around, she didn't see any harm in it.  
  
"Melony Black. I'm new in town." She said.  
  
"I could tell." Logan mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What's your name? Wait! Let me guess! Butch? Hoss? Spike? Something macho like that?" Melony asked sarcastically.  
  
"Logan." He responded bluntly.  
  
"That all?" Melony raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That's all anybody calls me by. Well, that or Wolverine." He explained and chugged down his beer.  
  
With a smirk, Melony stretched out her hand acrossed the table.  
  
"In that case, you can call me Instinct." She told him and Logan shook her hand.  
  
"You handle pretty well for a young girl." Logan winked at her. Melony blushed a little and stirred her drink with her thumb.  
  
"That's because I'm a mutant." She said quietly. Logan raised and eyebrow and set down his beer. He chuckled for a few seconds and smiled.  
  
"But you already knew that." She smiled at him. Logan nodded and took another sip. Melony glanced at him through her sunglasses, and he sensed it.  
  
"I knew that the moment you walked in here darlin'. I could smell it on ya." Logan referred back to her being a mutant and winked at her flirtatiously.  
  
Melony giggled a little and then stopped herself.  
  
/What are you doing? You have to get back to Erik! He'll be pissed if he sees you hear flirting with this guy!/ that annoying little voice in the back of her head said. Melony flinched a little and told it to go away.  
  
Wolverine saw the look on her face and became curious.  
  
"What's wrong darlin'?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing big guy. I just.. have somewhere I need to be." Melony confessed. Wolverine frowned a little then smirked.  
  
"It can't be THAT important if you're in a bar talking to an old bogie like me." He commented, which made her smile a little.  
  
"You can't be that old if you could take down that drunken biker wanna-be." Melony smirked at him and crossed one of her legs over the other.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Logan chuckled and winked over at Louis.  
  
Now Melony was a little intruged. Erik had told her before about this guy, but he hadn't told her much. Actually, the only thing he bothered to say is 'Wolverine will be your biggest challenge. Watch out for him.'  
  
"Just how old are you Wolf man?" Melony tried to ask as seriously as she could. But what Logan heard wasn't far from the giggle of a little schoolgirl.  
  
"I could tell you exactly, but I could give you an estimate. Hmmm, lets see. I'd say about 110." Logan said and drank up the last bit of his beer.  
  
Melony's jaw dropped. Wolverine chuckled at the expression on her face and nudged her jaw up with his forefinger.  
  
"You don't look it. You look a hell of a lot younger. So I take it you're not all human." She finally said after coming to her senses. Something was still telling her that she should leave, but her body wouldn't obey her mind.  
  
"Not in the least darlin'." He smiled at her. This smile wasn't like the others he had showed her before, it was one of those cocky ones, and it made Melony's stomach turn. She felt like she was going to throw up, but in a good way.  
  
Logan noticed this and sent her another wink, which made her twinge a little. He then looked over at Louis by the bar. He was pouring out some more beers for one of the regulars. And he was sending Wolverine a smile that seemed to say, 'Wolverine you coot, you are the worst flirt I've ever seen.'  
  
Logan finally looked back over at Melony and asked her, "How old are you kid?"  
  
Melony chuckled and shook her finger at him.  
  
"A lady never tells her age." She smiled a little, which gave Wolverine the same feeling that he had possessed on her earlier.  
  
"Aw common, I told you how old I was." Logan said nervously.  
  
"Fine Wolvie." Melony started. Logan chuckled a little, usually only Rogue called him that.  
  
"I couldn't tell you exactly, but my guess is that I'm about seventeen or eighteen." She said.  
  
That's when Logan felt the tip of Melony's boot rub up and down the front of his Levi's. Needless to say, this made him tense up a bit. He flinched and coughed a little, giving Melony the satisfaction of knowing he was just as nervous as he was. They were equal.  
  
"That all?" Logan said. Melony heard his voice break a little, but he quickly recovered.  
  
Melony nodded and drank what was left of her beer. Logan frowned a little, /She's a minor. Charles'll kick yer ass if her sees you flirtin' with her./ He thought.  
  
"You don't look it. You look at least twenty two." He said to her.  
  
/God damnit Wolverine! What're you doing?/ He cursed himself. Logan just ignored his conscience though; he was having way too much fun with Melony.  
  
"I know, but I guess all these years have taken their toll on me." She replied.  
  
Logan didn't know what else to say, so he just nodded. He was calm for a few moments, until he felt Melony's boot rubbing the inside of his knee.  
  
"So you mind telling me your story Logan?" Melony asked, finally using his name. Logan wandered how her saying his name would sound in other situations.  
  
"I don't know if I could there baby." He responded, trying to block out his thoughts.  
  
/Baby? BABY? What the hell was that?! You need to learn to think before you talk! And stop being perverted!/ that was one thought that Logan couldn't seem to ignore.  
  
Melony pouted a little bit, "Then could you show me what your power is?" She asked.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. /Power? She wants to see your power? Ok! Wait! Stop! Don't be so damn perverted!/ His thoughts seemed to be overpowering him now.  
  
/Maybe she ment to make it sound perverted./ His inner voice compromised.  
  
"I can't here darlin'. Maybe I could if we took this somewhere else. But here, it's just to public." He smiled a little.  
  
Melony couldn't help but smile a little, /He's trying not to be a creep. But he has no idea how perverted that grin on his face is. Ha ha ha ha, maybe you should stop teasing...nah!/ Melony could read a little bit of his mind. But she hadn't been practicing in that mutation field very long.  
  
Logan jerked and dug his nails into the table a little as he felt her boot move just a little bit farther up his leg. She was good. She was almost to good to be true, and definitely a bit of a tease. Logan noted these, and a few other things in his mind.  
  
"How about a dance then?" Melony suggested with as much innocence as she possessed.  
  
"I don't know darlin'." Logan chuckled a little bit and tried to relax.  
  
Melony pouted again and folded her arms; Logan noticed how desirable this made her look.  
  
"Aw common. I bet you're really good at it." Melony protested.  
  
Logan was about to say something, but then he felt her boot move up his inner thigh, so the only thing that came out was a low groan, which was hardly noticeable. He looked back at Melony with a nervous smile on his face.  
  
"Please, Logan? I have to go soon anyways." She compromised.  
  
Logan growled a little then got up from his seat, "Oh alright." He said. Melony smiled and got up. Wolverine grabbed her arm and lead her over to the jukebox.  
  
"What do ya wanna listin to?" He asked her.  
  
"Do they have any Brooks and Dunn on this thing?" Melony asked and scanned it.  
  
"You better believe it darlin'." He smiled at her. Melony looked it over a little bit more and frowned,  
  
"Where? I don't see it!" She growled. Logan took her hand and pressed her pointer finger against a button. Melony looked down to see 'B.A.D. Feels good don't it' written on a small piece of paper.  
  
"Thanks big guy." Melony leaned up and smiled.  
  
"No problem, Melony." He mumbled and looked at the ground. She smiled and walked over to the dance floor and motioned for Logan to follow. He smirked and walked over to her.  
  
Logan wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Melony as close as possible. She smiled, and snaked her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
Moments later both of them were lost in the motion of the music. They swayed together to the beat and Melony began to feel Logan's hands begin to roam. He stuck his face in her hair and became intoxicated by the smell of it.  
  
Melony rubbed the back of Logan's neck and a few more thoughts ran though her mind.  
  
/This can't possibly be the same guy I attacked earlier. He's just too great; he wouldn't have any part of that monster Xavier. There's just no way..no way../ Her mind and heart were at a conflict. She knew she had to leave, but part of her just wanted to stay there and dance with him forever.  
  
Melony sighed a little and just continued dancing until the song was over. The instant the song stopped so did they. Logan pulled his head back and looked at her. Melony had a distressed look on her face, and Logan wore the exact same look.  
  
Logan's eyes went wide as soon and he felt the grip Melony had on the back of his neck tighten. She leaned foreword until her lips were only centimeters from his.  
  
Just then there was a loud roaring sound. Melony knew that sound all to well, it was Sabertooth's motorcycle. Logan started to notice the same thing.  
  
"Sabertooth." They both said together.  
  
"What?!" Logan looked at her. Melony quickly pulled away.  
  
"Stay down!" She told Logan and shoved him down into a booth. Melony quickly rushed out the door.  
  
Logan got up and peeked out of the window. He couldn't believe his eyes; Melony was talking to Sabertooth and Pyro!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! You were supposed to be back three hours ago!!" Sabertooth growled at her.  
  
"I was just having some fun, so fuck off!" She shoved him back. Sabertooth fell back and then got up in her face.  
  
"How dare you! I outa slice you through!" He growled.  
  
Melony just smirked, "I'm going back now anyways. Just shove off. I'll take it out with Erik once we get back." Sabertooth was stunned. Nobody ever talked to him like this!  
  
Logan's claws came out and he was about to step outside, but a force threw him back! He hit the wall hard.  
  
'Sorry big guy, I didn't want you to get in this battle.' Melony's voice in his head said. Logan got back up and ran over to the door. Her opened it and ran outside, but when he got there, all he saw was Melony pulling away on a green Harley Classic.  
  
/So that's where I knew her from before! That's the same bike! She's the one who attacked me!/ Logan growled.  
  
His heart and head began to ache. Suddenly, Melony's bike stopped. She turned around and took off her helmet. With a flash, she also took of her sunglasses to reveal to Logan her real eyes.  
  
His claws went back in and he just stared at her for a few moments, but then she drove off..into the night.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
I hope you all liked it. I'm sorry I haven't posted for so long, but we recently had a family tragedy that has delayed a bunch of things. So I don't know when I'll find time to post again. So sorry, please review!  
  
-Kayko 


	7. Having a Blast

Chapter Six: Having A Blast  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the story line.  
  
Notes: I know I'm not posting as much as you guys would like, but believe it or not, I am a very busy person! I'll try and update as much as possible.  
  
"Pietro Maximoff! Get back here and give me a kiss!!!" Diana roared as Pietro came speeding out of the living room in attempt to get away.  
  
Diana's hair had been chopped off while she was napping on the couch, and she was obviously infuriated. Little chunks of hair were scattered all over the brotherhood couch.  
  
She chased him (obviously without victory), until she got tired and planned on getting him another time.  
  
"Don't fall asleep!" Diana growled just before entering the bathroom with the pair of scissors she found in Pietro's hand and started trying to fix her hair.  
  
Meanwhile, Kayla and Tawny were in the living room watching TV.  
  
"Achoo!!!" Kayla sneezed in a squeaky voice. Tawny flinched and wiped snot off of her cheek.  
  
"Sorry," Kayla sniffled, "I'm allergic to cats."  
  
Tawny frowned a little and turned her attention back to the TV. Now she knew why Wanda had seemed so miserable. Everybody in this house was a complete idiot!  
  
That's when Lance and Deva flew through the window. Tawny and Kayla gripped on to each other instinctively to protect themselves from the falling glass.  
  
Lance and Deva hit the ground with a thud. They groaned and Lance reached up to punch Deva's arm.  
  
"Hey!" She growled and punched him back.  
  
"I told you not to provoke him!" He replied with a moan of pain.  
  
"What the hell is going on Lance?" Fred ran in the room with a bunch of food in his arms and demanded. He was soon followed by Todd, Wanda, Pietro, and Elizabeth.  
  
An evil cackle came from outside and a lot of laughter also filled the air. Everyone wore a confused expression on there face (Especially Tawny and Kayla, who were still holding on to one another) besides Lance and Deva.  
  
"Deva made Pyro mad!" Lance yelled.  
  
"Hey, he asked for it!" Deva retorted and sat up.  
  
"Oh common! He blasted us through the god damn window, was it worth it?!" Lance growled.  
  
"It was to me! I HATE people who think they can push me around!" She got up in his face.  
  
"I don't care! It'll take a shit load of money to replace that window!" Lance pushed her shoulder a little.  
  
"What do you care?! You could just man-whore it off your girlfriend Magneto!" Deva pushed him back harder.  
  
"Oh that's it! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Lance screamed.  
  
"Bring it on!" Deva said and then Lance tackled her.  
  
"Should we go in?" Piotr asked while they stood outside the door.  
  
"Why not? We pretty much already made an entrance." Pyro smiled psychotically.  
  
"Dat was you my friend. Remy's would have been more tasteful." Gambit smiled and pushed open the door.  
  
"More tasteful?! How about I throw YOU through the window! Then you tell me how tasteful it is." Pyro growled.  
  
"Stop arguing or I'll kick both of your asses." Melony said and walked through the door.  
  
Pyro gave her the finger behind her back and snickered. Remy and Piotr smiled as well and started walking, until Melony stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around and swiftly grabbed Pyro's middle finger. She twisted it backwards and them kicked him in the gut, which sent him to the wall.  
  
"My finger!! God damn it, Sheila broke my fucking finger!!!" Pyro yowled in pain.  
  
Melony smirked and said, "Well I warned you. And that right there is why I'm in charge. What are you waiting around for? I'll bandage it up once we get back." She walked into the living room followed by Remy.  
  
Pyro smiled and elbowed Piotr. He glanced down at him with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Sheila's crazy, I like that. Maybe I wont be the only one laughing in the group anymore." Pyro commented.  
  
Piotr rolled his eyes and helped Pyro into the living room. When they got in there, Deva had Lance in a headlock.  
  
"Ahem!" Melony coughed. Deva looked up at her and smirked.  
  
"Put the poor creature down dear, you don't know where it's been." Melony smirked. Deva shrugged and dropped Lance on his face.  
  
"What're you doing here?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Checking up on you guys to see if you were playing nice. I must say, most unimpressive. You have only been here a week and you are arguing like brothers and sisters. Oh well, how do you feel about your present situation?" She asked.  
  
They all glanced at each other and waited for somebody to respond. Nobody did, and Pyro frowned.  
  
"How about you?" He asked and pointed to Deva.  
  
"Do you got an opinion about this too?" He smiled sarcastically.  
  
Deva glanced at the window, then at Lance, then at Pyro. A smirk played on her face and Todd could have sworn she looked just like Melony right then.  
  
"Me?" Deva smiled, "I'm having a blast."  
  
Melony chuckled, "Good. Then were all on the same page?" She asked the others. They all nodded.  
  
"Ok. We've got an ambush on the X-men next week on Sunday. Be ready. See ya around Tiger." Melony said, smirked at Pietro, and left.  
  
"You guys watch out. You most of all. You keep running that mouth of yours Sheila, and you'll end up tied to the train tracks." Pyro pointed at Deva and frowned.  
  
"Da." Piotr agreed.  
  
"Well, Adu." Remy bowed and he, Pyro, and Piotr left without another word.  
  
To Be Continued!!!  
  
Well, that was sort of short, but at least I updated!!! ^_^  
  
-Kayko 


End file.
